purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Paths Stones
There are a total of 38 stones in the Secret Paths series, with 23 representing a different virtue, 14 representing a different story, and one representing Purple Moon. Finishing a puzzle in the games earns the player one stone, which can be used to make a necklace. Each necklace in-game has 5 to 7 stones. Physical versions of the virtue stones came packed in with boxed copies of Secret Paths in the Forest and Secret Paths to the Sea . They could also be bought in sets of 3 or as a full set of 12 with a pouch on Purple Moon's website. Several of the stones could also be collected as treasures on the Purple Moon Place website. Unfortunately, some of the descriptions and/or images tied to these stones have been lost. Successfully creating an image of a character's dream in Secret Paths to Your Dreams allowed the player to collect a special stone on the Purple Moon Place website. These have also been lost. List of Stones Virtue Stones Balance '' '"When the bridge is narrow and the valley is deep -- how can you cross over? The greedy person piles up their treasures and falls into the depths. The worried person stacks up their troubles and is blind to where they should step. The wise person keeps a little treasure in one hand and a little worry in the other, and crosses safely. Happy the girl who has the power of balance, for she will cross over the valleys of life!"'' Beauty "The rosy-colored Stone of Beauty glows from within, like a heart holding a magical secret. For the stone knows the place where true beauty lies -- in the fragrance of a flower, the sound of someone's laughter or the smile on a friend's face. Beauty shines out from acts of kindness and loyalty. Beauty shimmers in the heart of loved ones. You can be beautiful in so many ways! Shine out and be revealed..." Communication '' '"Pink moon shell on a desert's sands -- how far away you are from waves and coral reefs! How many years have passed since you tumbled in the foam? You have not been wet for decades, yet: when I hold you to my ear, I hear the sea. However long it has been, and however far you have gone -- still you find a way to reach across time and speak. You keep in your rosy heart the power of communication. Speak out!"'' Confidence "Can you walk easily through a crowded room? Or talk in front of lots of people? You can if you own the secret in the Stone of Confidence! The magic of confidence helps you focus less on what other people think and more on what YOU know. At its heart is the girl who overcomes shyness and doubt by saying to herself, 'I am as good as anyone else!" And to her surprise, she is!" Cooperation "This shimmering, heart-shaped stone knows a mystery that's as old as time: if you work together your can move mountains, build pyramids, or rule the world... That is the power of cooperation. Find out what each person brings to your team, learn how to give and take, and value everyone's special gift. You can work magic when you work with others!" Courage "You found it! The Stone of Courage helps a girl find the bravery in her own spirit to speak the truth, to overcome her fears, and to try new things. In the stone's heart is the story of a girl who walked to the edge of a high-dive board and discovered the courage to leap into the water below. Is there someone you know who could use the Stone of Courage?" Creativity - Determination "In this rippling star of ocean blue is the secret of the starfish. He creeps so slowly across the reef, no human eye can see him move. But through the power of determination he stays on course, inch by tiny inch -- till one day he is there. No matter how far you have to go, no matter how slow you move; with the magic in this stone, you will reach your goal." Effort "The Stone of Effort is your reward for all the hard work you do to achieve a goal. Whether you're playing sports, climbing a mountain, doing your homework, or writing a poem -- dreams take effort! Keep it up and they'll come true!" Friendship '' ''"Whoever owns the magical Stone of Friendship holds the key to making true friends. In this amber-colored jewel is the ear that listens, the smile that cares, the hand that reaches out, and the heart that is always ready to love. Together they cast a spell of loyalty that can overcome any number of years or miles that may separate two friends." Individuality '' "No single shell on any shore is like another. No feather on a bird is twin to any other. Every being is unique, special, themselves alone. The Stone of Individuality throws out its piercing beam of emerald light. Dance in the glow and know you are the only one."'' Kindness '' "Rich as the orange of a setting sun slipping behind the sea, kindness shines out in a darkening world and warms the heart. Every good deed reminds us of our better selves, just waiting to come out. The helping hand, the soothing song, the hard work done with a smile...these carve out the heart and make more room for happiness to fill it."'' Love '' "The Stone of Love, heart-shaped and rosy, glows with the most powerful magic of all: the joy of giving or receiving love. Its cameo girl shows the happiness you feel when you use your heart this way."'' Maturity "The moon grows old and its light fades from yellow into blue. It does not rise quickly in the sky, like in its younger days. It has lost the full brightness of its round white face. Yet this moon, old and thing, has seen many things: children sleeping in their beds, cats wandering in a garden, foxes creeping and owls flying, and the flicker of candles in a window. When the new moon comes, it will be swift and shining -- but it will know nothing compared to the old moon. Only with maturity, the passing of life's cycles, can wisdom grow." Nurturing "Pink as the dawn, this shell holds the magic of Mother Ocean, who nurtures her children on both land and water. Krill for the whales, kelp for the otter, fish for the seal and the fisherman's daughter. Every wave holds the power of life, and every life holds a bit of the sea. Cry one tear and what rests on your cheek is a drop of Mother Ocean. Give of yourself like the ocean and nurture life." Peace "The secret of peace shimmers in this shell -- the peace of turquoise waters where fish swim silent and serene. Living only in the present, moment by moment, they leave behind the past and do not worry about the future. Time flows over them. Worry does not exist. There is only 'Now.' Breathe in the peaceful present." Purple Moon - Respect "Beneath the light of a golden moon, the water and the land meet. The water knows the land can choke its rivers and fill up its streams with mud. The land knows the water can wear its mountains down until they're grains of sand. Yet neither tries to change the other into something else, for they respect each other's place in life. To let something be what it is, even if it is different from you -- that is a secret to happiness." Responsibility "Awesome magic radiates from the rainbow Stone of Responsibility. For when you do the things you must, when you take responsibility, then you share in the power of creation. What you watch over will flourish and enrich your life in return -- whether it is a flower, an animal, or the safety of others. Wear the rainbow and remember." Self-Reliance - Success "The real power in the Stone of Success is a girl's belief in herself. When you hold a strong belief that you will succeed in something, you work a special magic. Your heart is full, your mind is happy, and your dreams can come true! Success is more than money or prizes; it is the knowledge that you did your best and lived out your dreams -- just like this stone's cameo girl, who crosses the finish line in first place." Trust "The baby otter rests on his mother's stomach. The ocean rocks him to sleep. His dreams are sweet, and he smiles, for between him and those he loves there is a deep trust. He does not bite the stranger, or fear the sight of humankind. Today is good and tomorrow will be better, for the seashell of trust rests in his paws." Transformation - Understanding "Glimmering in the heart of this emerald shell is one of the greatest powers. Understanding unlocks every heart, human or animal, and reveals their secrets. It takes away fear and anger, turns darkness into light, changes ignorance into knowledge. When there is perfect understanding, there is wisdom and love. Watch, listen, and you will understand." Story Stones Story Stones were accompanied by short animations depicting folklore from traditions all over the world. Like the Virtue Stones, the Story Stones aligned with the particular challenges that each girl was facing. Memory Stone (From Whitney's Secret Pouch) "In the 'Secret Paths In The Forest' CD-ROM, there's a story about a girl named Sgnegurochka (that's Russian for 'Snow Maiden'). She has a memory box kind of like my Birthday Box -- full of photos and decorations and memories of happy times. I like this stone because it reminds me of that story." Category:Secret Paths series Category:Merchandise Category:Treasures